


That Explains A Lot of Things

by Nyctolovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstanding, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possibly OOC, Ways to procrastinate math: a guide by nycto (fanfic writing), happy misunderstandings, hunk is a blessing for putting up with half of the things he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: Lance is increasingly frustrated at how Keith does not notice the effects he has on him at all. He learns that he’s an idiot.





	That Explains A Lot of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I go to far lengths to avoid math questions I am stuck at. And here is the epitome of that. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, made by yours truly while suffering under the unrelenting entrapment called MATH. seriously though, I hope this pleases you guys.

“I swear he’s doing it on purpose, Hunk!” Lance yelled, pacing in the kitchen. “There’s no way he’s that stupid!”

Whisking the mixture that would later be their dinner, Hunk sighed and said exasperatedly, “Could you please sit down, Lance? I’m going to get dizzy if you keep walking around like that.”

Relenting, he plopped down on the chair, facing Hunk. However, he continued to rant. “I’m seriously going to lose my mind at this rate. I was about to explode!”

“I saw.”

“I could barely concentrate!”

“I could tell,” Hunk replied, raising an eyebrow.

Lance hit the leg of the chair with his heel in frustration. “It’s not my fault he’s so distracting! It’s worse because he doesn’t even see what he is doing to me! So I’m there blushing in broad daylight right in front of everyone. And he’s all leaning against me like some stupidly cute lazy cat.” He threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “I have a literal crush on you, mullet!“

“Why don’t you talk to him already?” Hunk said, sighing as he set the mixing bowl beside the sink.

Lance gasped over-dramatically. “What on earth makes you think that’s a sane idea?”

He opened the fridge to grab more ingredients. “I don’t know. Maybe the way you keep going on and on about him? And I’m a hundred percent sure he likes you too, Lance.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Trust me. Everyone in the ship but you knows that Keith likes you.”

Lance’s eyes fell to his knees. “Well,” he muttered with a slight pout, “I could just be a good friend to him.”

The fridge slammed shut as Hunk gave him a look.

“A really good friend!”

His look was unrelenting.

“Like, a really really good friend.”

“Talk to him, Lance. Keith isn’t the type to hate you if he knew you had a crush on him. Even if he only sees you as a so-called good friend. And I swear on my life that he likes you back, alright?”

“Are you sure?”

Hunk groaned.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him before things get out of hand. By that, I mean, combusting on the spot.”

“Combusting on the spot?” Keith asked.

“Holy cow!” Lance screamed as he leapt back. “Don’t creep up on people like that! You could give me a heart attack.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, Lance. You won’t get a heart attack from that.” He uncrossed his arms. “Anyway, I was looking for you.”

“You were?”

“Well, that’s great, isn’t it, Lance?” Hunk said, emphasising every word weirdly. “Because it also seems that Lance has something to tell you too.” He plastered on a faux-innocent grin.

Lance sent him a glare as Keith said, “Really? What did you want to tell me?”

Laughing nervously, Lance turned back to him. “Y-you first!”

“It’s going to take a while.”

“Nonono. It’s totally absolutely fine. Take your time.”

Puzzled, Keith raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in that puppy-like way. “Oh.... okay?” He grinned. “Follow me!” He grabbed Lance by his sleeve and dragged him out of the kitchen excitedly.

Lance had just enough time to spare a glance at Hunk, who waved him goodbye with an overly delighted chuckle. That traitor!

Lance sighed as he let Keith take him to wherever-the-heck he’s taking him to. There were times, far and few between, when you’d see puppy-like glee in the usually stoic Keith and it never failed to make his stomach flip. An unacceptable amount of cuteness that made Lance want to ruffle his stupid mullet.

His mind was drifting when Keith suddenly halted. With a soft “oof”, Lance ran into Keith, nearly stumbling onto him. He looked up and realised they were on the Bridge. More importantly, he noticed the view of space just outside the castle-ship. His jaw dropped.

It was a kaleidoscope of colours, ranging from red to purple to blue to green to grey to pink to white, all against the backdrop of the darkest black of vastness. The colours swirled together like a giant multicoloured cotton candy. Planets of all shapes and sizes bejeweled the galaxy.

It was unbelievably beautiful.

Lance turned and saw Keith, eyes bright and wide, watching the scenery, unaware of the way the multi-coloured light scattered rainbows across his hair and skin. Unbelievably beautiful.

“It’s really pretty, isn’t it?” he asked, bouncing slightly.

Unable to even make a sound, Lance just nodded dumbly.

Keith’s eyes met his and he smiled.

Abort mission! Abort mission! “H-how about we call the others here to take a look at this! We should share this!” he yelled, bolting up to his feet.

“Wait!”

Lance froze mid-sprint.

Keith sighed. “D-don’t call the others...”

Turning around, Lance saw Keith fidget. There might have been a blush spread from his cheeks to his ears but it could also have been the light.

“Pidge, Hunk and the rest of them were the ones who... um... planned this actually,” Keith mumbled. “Because... you know, I’m not good with planning couple-y things.”

Lance’s mind began to run through all the possible explanations. “Couple-y things?”

“Yeah. You know, dates and stuff,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So they shifted our routes a little so we could have... um... this?” He gestured to the colourful world outside.

Lance’s mind was still running through files and files of information, unable to comprehend the situation.

When he didn’t respond, Keith grew flustered and said, “After you finally agreed to go out with me, I’ve been trying to think of something we can share?”

His mind screeched to a halt as it stumbled across a foggy memory of agreeing to “go out” with Keith. They were in Keith’s room when he firmly asked Lance if they could “go out”. Lance remember being in slight confusion before agreeing. He had assumed that it was going out of the castle-ship to sightsee at the planet they were at, however.

No. Way.

Keith had an undeniable flush now as he spoke. “You know, since we’re uh... a thing. And you like pretty things, right? So... um...”

Lance could feel his insides exploding like fireworks beneath his skin, which he was barely able to control at this point. “C-couple things, right?”

He relaxed slightly. “Yep.”

“Cool. Cool. I could roll with that,” he managed.

He settled down beside his boyfriend, body trembling, mind swirling. The weight of Keith’s head on his shoulder sent more sparks throughout his body and he very nearly spontaneously combusted there from pure joy.

It was surreal to rest his head against Keith’s and feel him melt. He tried to even out his breathing and concentrate on the view instead of the millions of thoughts racing through his mind.

How had he been so oblivious? They’d been dating the entire time!

That explained a lot of things, like why Hunk was so sure Lance wouldn’t get rejected. He should really apologise to Hunk for being such an annoyance.

But first, he’d have to take all of this in.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... hope it’s not too cringeworthy. This is highly uncharacteristic of me to write this. It’s prob considered toned down for some? But my tolerance for mushy stuff is pretty low. 
> 
> Anyway, LEAVE A COMMENT, MY FRIENDS. I’m so hungry for validation and affection!!! (No, seriously, it’d be rly rly nice if u cld leave smth behind. Kudos, comments or whatever) Or if you want, you could come bother me [@nyctolovian](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Hope you guys had fun byeeeee


End file.
